Ab Aeterno
by icampalone
Summary: "From The Beginning" - A spin on the LoZ world from the very first Legend of Zelda to Twilight Princess.  without some of the spin offs
1. The Legend Begins

This is the first attempt at writing a fanfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated.

_**I do not own any of this.**_

* * *

A very long time ago, a young boy named Link was traveling with his parents through the canyons of ancient Hyrule. One night while his parents were sleeping Link awoke to a full bladder and went to find a tree to relieve himself. Link traveled too far away from the campsite and with the fire already burned out Link was lost. So begins the story of the Hero of Time.

Link was scared and cold "what am I going to do" he thought

He had walked so long his feet had blisters and were bleeding. As a traveler he was accustomed to traveling long distances but never in such a panic unless he was being chased by Wolfos or something. Link was crying by now and just wanted to find somewhere safe.

"That looks like a good place to stop for a while" as he stood in front of a large bush. He curled up underneath the bush as low to the ground as he possibly could be. In the distance he could hear the Wolfo's crying of hunger. The boy wouldn't get any sleep but would have to wait till dawn before he could move.

The next morning Link headed in the direction of the sunrise "I sure am hungry. I wonder if mom and dad are looking for me" he thought. The boy kept walking hoping that he would eventually find someone.

After what seemed like forever to the boy, he came across a cave. He smelled food coming from the cave so he thought someone must live there and he was really hungry.

Link slowly walked toward the entrance and peeked into the cave to see if his assumptions were correct. Sure enough there was an old man sitting there next to a cauldron. The man had a long white beard and wore a red robe.

The man noticed the little boy at the entrance of his cave long before the child tried to enter. "What do you want boy!" the man shouted.

Link was startled by the man, and already scared because he was lost. The man walked toward him and repeated the question. "I said what do you want boy?"

The man stopped. He noticed something he hadn't seen in years. The boy's had had a symbol on it that was glowing. "Are you hungry boy?" The old man said

"Yes sir and I have lost my parents." Link said, still trembling.

The old man walked to Link and put an arm around him walking him to the table. He poured Link a bowl of porridge and asked "Where are you from boy?" Link replied with his mouth still full "Nowhere sir, we never really stay one place too long"

The old man knew exactly who the boy was. Link would need to get to the top of Death Mountain if he was going to make it.

"Boy, you must go to the top of Death Mountain if you wish to find your parents." The old man went over to an old dusty chest and takes out a very large sword and shield.

"It's dangerous to go alone. Take this" the old man said. The sword and shield were both much larger than the boy, but he took them and carried them as best he could.

With his stomach full Link set off in search of the path to Death Mountain. He could see the mountain from anywhere, but it seemed like a long journey to the child. "I think if I concentrate hard enough, I can beat those spiders away with the sword if I just spin really hard." And just like that Link was able to fend off the spiders and other small monsters on his way to Death Mountain.

After hours of traveling and with his feet still aching very bad from the blisters, he finally found the path he was searching for. "It didn't look so big from far away. This is going to take forever, but I hope I can at least see mom and dad."

As Link began his voyage up the mountain, he noticed the ground beneath him was moving. It was getting harder and harder for Link to stay in one place or even walk up any farther.

Just as Link was about to give up hope, it suddenly stopped moving. "Thank god" he thought.

It was that moment it started raining rocks from the sky.

Link ran in any direction he could to avoid getting hit by one of these very large rocks. Just then he saw something very big rolling in his direction. It was a boulder the size of an Octorok.

Link could not escape the size and speed of the oncoming boulder and was inevitably hit by the crushing rock.


	2. Equus Ante Procella

_**Again, I do not own any of this.**_

* * *

The sanctuary keeper is awakened in the middle of the night by the sound of a loud thud. "What in the world could that be?" he wondered. He went outside to see a young boy lying lifeless in the shrubs. He saw that the boy was carrying the legendary sword and shield of the Hylians. He carried the boy in and ran to get his brother. He says to his brother, "You must take this boy and make him well."

A few days later…

The boy awoke with a cold sweat and aching from head to toe. He heard in the distance a cry for help. He then heard a strange man saying, "Stay here son. I'll be back in a little while. Do not leave this house."

The man left into the night.

Link arose from the bed, not a clue what is going on and where he is. He searched the house for his sword and shield but not to be found. He grabbed the man's lantern off his table and headed into the stormy night.

It was freezing rain outside and Link still had not recovered completely from his fall off Death Mountain.

'Where am I?' Link thought as he wandered into the night. The air smelled familiar, but yet nothing was the same.

Everywhere he turned there where men in funny looking armor and swords. He was to afraid to approach them so he headed toward the shrubs and trees.

As he was walking aimlessly through all the overgrown shrubs, he fell through the ground.

He awoke in a strange, foul, dark place that reeked of something that Link has never smelled before. Hundreds of diseased rats and all he could see was the faint flame of his lantern.

He was trembling and too scared to walk but he finally drawn up the courage to take a couple of steps forward.

In the distance he could make out a shadow resembling that of a person. He drew close and realized it was the man from the house earlier.

The man grumbled something incoherent and died. Link did not understand the thing he said, but knew it had to be, take my wallet, sword and shield since Link knew the man did not want to see him eaten alive by rats.

As soon as Link walked far enough away that he could no longer see the man he heard the rats devour him.

Link comes to a long and winding stair case where he sees a young girl about his age waving for him to follow her.

Link quickly runs up the stairs ignoring the rats he is stomping on. But to his surprise as soon as he reaches the top was a whole regiment of castle guards. He thinks 'How am I supposed to get passed them, why wouldn't you wait here for me.' About to head back down the stairs, he sees the girl at the end of the hall.

"She's waiting for me down there, but how did she get passed these men." Then he looks to his side and sees very large curtains he can hide behind with ease.

He hides behind one curtain as soon as three guards turn away, and then he jumps to another, thinking he was caught that time. But to his surprise he wasn't seen.

He repeats the process until he makes it down another hallway where he sees the girl once more. Once again she is waving for him to follow, but this time she leaves behind a giant door.

Link follows and goes into the room behind the doors. In here is a room painted with gold and the most magnificent displays Link has ever seen.

The girl says, "It's been so long ever since I had someone my age to play with. My parents usually don't allow me to play with the other children in the palace."

Link looks at her confused and says, "Where is this place?"

She says, "Silly! We are in Hyrule Castle. And my name is…."

Then from the curtains behind the throne a dark shadowy figure appears followed by a loud crash of thunder.

"Mwahahaa, so it appears you survived the fall as I had expected" said the shadow with a monstrous deep voice.

The girl stood up and said "My father told you to leave! Why are you still here? Guar…" Suddenly the girl was lifted in the air and thrown up against the wall where she fell to the floor with the sound of air escaping her lungs.

Link stood speechless staring at the shadow that was beginning to take on shape and size.

"You have been sent here to torment me for eternity, and you don't even have a clue do you child?" said the figure as he began moving closer to Link.

Link wanted to run, but was too frightened to move even as he saw the "creature" coming for him.

"For all of time you will be the hero, isn't that how the legend goes…boy?" said the voice.

By now Link could clearly determine what the "thing" was wearing. It was a blood red robe with a funny looking eye in the middle, and he was wearing a turban kind of like those he had seen on the people from the desert.

The terrified boy then out of instinct does not run away, but instead draws his sword and shield saying "You monster!" He doesn't have a clue what this fool is talking about, but he knows if he doesn't fight here then there's a good chance he will die just like his friend.

"Ha" says the red robed man, "You think your little toys can do anything to stop me?"

The man then does a magic spell that causes Link to lock up and float above the ground. "Why do you continue this madness, why not give up? It never ends differently and we continue this eternal battle?" said the man.

Something strange begins to happen that the man has never seen before. The boy was glowing a brilliant bright light that lit the whole room. Then there was a melody….a strange melody emerging from the light. It could be heard from the top of Death Mountain to the bottom of Lake Hylia.

Suddenly Link vanishes leaving nothing but a mysterious nut with his face engraved into it. The man reached down to pick it up, knowing immediately what this meant. He was just going to have to wait for the right time now.


	3. Quo Qui Puer

_**I Do NOT own any of this!**_

* * *

On her way home to Kakariko Village from Castle Town, a woman stops along the river for a break. She soon discovers a young child lying face down on the river bank. When she runs over to him she sees that he is merely unconscious and figures that since Kokiri Village is not far away that he must have come from there.

The woman immediately takes the boy to the Deku Tree where she soon finds that he did not in fact come from Kokiri. Since the Deku could sense destiny inside the child, he agreed to see after him until he reached the age where he would have to leave the forest in order to protect the Kokiri.

Link lived with the Kokiri as one of them for years, and before he knew it he didn't miss his parents as much, eventually almost forgetting all about them since the Kokiri do not have parents.

"Link wake up!" he heard but he didn't move. "Link! Wake up sleepy head!" then felt something pull on his hair. Link opened one eye, looked around and then opened the other.

"Hey!" he heard. "My name is Navi" she said before tugging on his hair again.

He looked up to see his very own fairy. All of the other Kokiri had their own fairy but over the past few months Link has become different than the others. He was getting taller, more hairy and he started smelling funny not to mention he didn't even have a fairy.

"I'm Link nice to meet you, Navi" he said. Link was very happy that his fairy finally found him. Now he would be able to tell all the other Kokiri that he isn't different.

He heard thumping on the door, and quickly ran over to the door excited that he would get to show his new fairy to Saria his only friend.

"Look Saria! I finally got my own fairy! Now the other kids won't think I'm so weird now, will they?" Link said enthusiastically, hoping that would finally make him fit in.

Saria looked at the fairy inquisitively thinking surely Link wouldn't have tried stealing someone else's fairy or making one out of Deku dust.

Navi flew around Saria's head playing with her fairy both screaming "Hey!" at each other very annoyingly.

"You sure did, huh Link!" she said sarcastically. "Wonder if the others will believe it finally happened" she asked know that they would most likely just make fun of Link for getting his fairy late.

Link grabbed Saria by the hand and jumped right out of his tree house down into the bushes with Saria. "Whoa Link! Slow down!" Saria said being dragged across the village with Link.

Mido pointed and laughed at Link for running like a fool because he had just gotten his fairy. "Bet you want to go show the Deku Tree don't you Link" he said teasingly.

Link ran to him ignoring the tone of his voice "look Mido! I finally have my own fairy!"

Mido looked at him like he was about to beat him up and scoffed "yea but you won't get to show the Deku Tree loser!"

Saria stepped up at Mido and said "why don't you just leave him alone Mido, he just got his fairy!"

Mido backed down when Saria said something and just trotted away. Link ran with Saria down the path to show the Deku Tree.

There was something weird about the Deku tree….it was lifeless.

Then Mido came to join Link but mostly because Saria was there and saw that the tree was dead.

Mido grew furious with Link shouting, "You killed the Deku Tree! You were different and you came up here to kill the Deku Tree!" then Mido turned around back toward the village.

Saria looked at Link, not knowing what to say."Oh no, what are we going to do?" said Link.

"We?" said Saria, and slowly backed away from Link. "Mido was right, you were always different. I should have trusted my fairy when she said to stay away from you." She turned and ran away.

Link looked at Navi and asked," Is this my fault, Navi?"

Navi replied, "Link, we don't have time to talk about this now. I will explain everything to you, but for now we must leave the village, and never come back."

Link once again felt the abandonment he felt years ago when he lost his parents, and did not know where to go or what to do. "Where will I go Navi? I don't know anything about the outside" Link said with a quiver in his lip.

Navi started flying toward the exit and Link followed running as swiftly as he could. Upon reaching the village he noticed all of the Kokiri standing around the exit waiting for him. In their hands were Deku sticks lit like torches and they all looked very sad and angry.

One of them shouted "You bastard! You killed the life of the forest!" and the rest of them mumbled something but it sounded like they were all in agreement that Link has been planning this all along.

"I promise I didn't mean for this to happen" Link said with a tear in his eye. He started running for the exit to the village. He stood about a foot taller than the other Kokiri so he was able to run significantly faster than the rest of them.

Once Link had made it across the bridge he knew he was safe because the Kokiri burned the bridge behind him.

Link and Navi traveled across Hyrule Field until dusk fell upon them. Navi knew that although Link was almost a man, Hyrule Field was still very dangerous at night. The nearest place he could go safely was just a few kilometers away. Lon Lon Ranch.

"Link" said Navi. "I was sent to you last night by the Deku Tree."

He stopped in his tracks when he heard that. "What are you telling me Navi?"

"He called upon me to watch over you, he said that his time had come and you are destined for great things." Navi continued "You are not responsible for what happened today, yes you are different than the Kokiri."

Link once again felt the tears welling up in his eyes as he listened to what Navi was telling him. "I, I don't understand"

Navi landed on his shoulder and said "Link you are Hylian. The Kokiri never grow up, but you will. See how you are so much taller than them? You even smell funny not like the children do."

Link did not want to hear that. The only home he had found since he lost his parents was with the Deku Tree in the Kokiri Village.

"One last thing Link" Navi said in a sad tone "I now must leave too. You must learn to be strong Link and grow up. I cannot follow you into the world as my place is deep within a forest. I will be waiting for you and when you are ready I will return to you."

With that Navi flew toward Lon Lon Ranch knowing that Link would be right behind. When she got close to the door, she said one last thing "these people will help you, just do as they ask and you will be okay. Farewell Link."


	4. Sordeo Palma

_**Just saying, Doesn't belong to me!**_

* * *

Left alone at the door step of complete strangers Link has little choice but to knock on the door, since it was getting darker by the moment and he was still just as ever terrified by Wolfos.

He knocked once and waited about a minute, then knocked again. "Oh great, I bet they are asleep already and I am surely too big to fit underneath bushes now" he thought. Then just as he was about to give up and walk back down the hill, he heard someone approach the door.

The man that answered the door was a big man, "Can I help you?" he asked. Link, not sure of what to really say just asked for something to drink,

The man said, "Sure, come on in and make yourself at home." he offered.

The house was alive with cuckoo's all over the place. Link had never seen such a sight in his life.

The man returned instantly with a glass of something white. "What's that?" asked Link.

The man let out a tremendous laugh thinking that Link was only joking but when he saw the look on his face, he knew he was serious. "Why you haven't heard of milk, boy?" Link shuddered when he heard that man call him 'boy'.

The man crossed his arms and said, "You aren't from around here, are you?" handing Link the milk bottle. "No sir" Link replied. "I'm from the forest to the south."

The man raised an eyebrow knowing Link was too big to be Kokiri. The man said, "well it looks like you have a strong back, and I need some work done around the farm. So if you don't mind to work I have an extra room that you can stay in."

Links eyes lit up "Sure I'll be happy to work!"

The man walked Link to a room to the back of the barn with the cows and said "It's not much but I'm sure it's better than that forest." Link looked kind of disappointed but anything was better than being out with Wolfos. The man said his name is talon and he begins work tomorrow.

Link fell asleep thinking being a farms hand would be the easiest job in the world, but Link has never been on a farm in his life.

The next day Talon woke up before the sun even rose. He handed him a list 'Clean pig pen, feed cuckoo's, shovel cow manure, make milk run at Kakariko Village, etc.' Link almost drop the list out of his hand when he saw everything he had to do.

It was about noon and he was about to make the milk run to Kakariko when Talon introduced Link to his daughter, Malon. She was about Link's age and about the same size of Link. He was happy to see that he wasn't as different as he thought. "Hey boy, this is my lovely daughter Malon. She is going to introduce you to her favorite pony, Epona."

Link hadn't seen horses since he was a small child and his father had traded for one. Of course he had never ridden on one either, since he was much too small at the time.

"Hi grasshopper! My father tells me that you came from the forest village and you are going to be staying with us for a while" she said with a really high pitch voice. Link had never heard a voice with such pitch, it was almost enough to give him a head ache.

"Yea, I am going to be your farm hand, it looks like you guys need help around here" Link said without much cheer in his voice, the farm seemed like it hadn't had any help in years. There was another farm hand but he was about as useless as it gets.

Malon grabbed Links hand and pulled him toward the stables where they kept the horses. Epona was the smallest of them, so he assumed that is why she was the favorite. "If you want to ride you must do this" Malon said as she put her fingers between her lips and made a noise.

She whistled a melody, and Link wasn't exactly sure how she did it, but it was a pretty tune and Epona came running toward them instantly.

It didn't take long for Link to learn to ride Epona and once he got good enough at it, he no longer had to make the milk run to Kakariko by foot which meant he could get more work done in a day.

Things went on like that for Link. He learned the way of life and got used to it, and life went on as it always did for Link. Each year he would grow and get older and he would change just as Navi had told him. Talon and Malon treated him like family and Link was as happy as he could remember.

One day Talon did not return from his usual milk run to Hyrule Castle which had never happened before.

"Link!" Malon shouted across the farm "Please hurry Link!" so Link whistled the Epona melody and quickly shot across the farm for Malon.

"Oh Link, father has not returned from Hyrule Castle. I'm scared Link, won't you go check on him for me." She pleaded with Link as she batted her eyes at him.

Link knew that Talon must be asleep; he has been getting worse about sleeping on the farm so sleeping on a milk run wouldn't surprise him. Talon must have forgotten to set his mini cuckoo to wake him up.

"Okay Malon I'll go check on him" said Link. He had been to Castle Town a hundred times but never got to go on the castle run with Talon so he was somewhat excited to get to see the inside of the castle walls.

As he approached the gates, he noticed guards all over the place.

'Damnit' he thought. 'what am I supposed to do about these guards' as he looked around, he noticed the hillside around him and a path that lead over the guards.

He climbed the vines and made his way toward the castle and on his way he noticed a young woman sitting underneath a tree. He could not keep his eyes off her, and next thing he knew he heard a whistle. "Stop right there! Intruder!"

The young woman looked up and noticed Link running from two of the palace guards that were trying very hard to keep up, but Link was in excellent shape from working on the farm so many years and the guards were somewhat sedentary in their line of work.

"What's the matter guys, can't keep up?" Link cockily said as he ran toward the castle moat.

Just as he thought he had escaped the guards he feels something pull him to the ground. Apparently they had a new recruit who was actually in shape. "Think you can just come right on into the castle like you own the place huh kid?" The guard said as he panted and lifted Link to his feet.


	5. Cedo Lenio

_** Again I do not own this!**_

* * *

Link finds himself stunned and surrounded by castle guards. Just as they are about to carry him off to the palace jail, he hears a woman's voice. "Wait! Leave this boy alone, I know him" said the voice.

The guards parted the way for this person and to his astonishment it was the girl from underneath the tree. "He is trespassing and was fleeing ma'am" he grunted.

"I don't care what he was doing Sergeant, he is my guest and you will release him at once" she demanded.

Reluctantly he obliged the woman who was obviously his superior. "Yes ma'am" he said coyly.

"I'm sorry about that" the woman said to Link "but do you mind me asking what exactly you are really doing here?"

He stood still in shock at what had just happened. Not only had he expected to escape the guards and find Talon but he had just been released without going to jail. Luck was definitely on his side today. "Well I am here to find my uncle Talon ma'am" Link said as he brushed the grass and dirt off his trousers.

"Well I am sorry stranger, but I do not know of a Talon" said the young woman.

Link grinned at the girl calling him 'stranger' "sorry I'm Link" he said as he reached out his hand to shake hers. She smiles shyly and reaches out to shake Link's hand. "And what is your name ma'am." Link asked.

"Well that's not important right now." She said smiling."Seeing as how I just managed to save your ass" Link's face turned red since he had never heard a lady use such language.

Link nodded and said "So about my uncle. He is about 6 feet tall kind of heavy around the belly and is about the nicest man you will ever meet. Not to mention he has the best milk in all of Hyrule"

The young woman stepped back and began to chuckle "oh you mean to tell me that you are the milk man's nephew?" she said.

Once again Link's face turned red and he replied "I suppose you could call me that."

She began to walk away and put a finger over her shoulder gesturing that he follow. He did of course.

"So Link your quiet a long way from home aren't you?" she said.

"No not really, it only takes a few minutes by horseback" Link replied

"Oh you ride horses do you?" the girl said almost challengingly

Link smiled and said "Yes ma'am I do. I could teach you sometime."

The girl smiled back and half heartedly said "What makes you presume that I do not know how to ride horseback, sir?"

Taken by surprise once again Link said "Well you just look so proper I only assumed you didn't bother with those types of things."

"Shouldn't be so presumptuous Link, might get you in trouble one of these days" she said as she came to a stop. Link hadn't noticed she stopped a couple paces back and was rambling on about something when he tripped over something in the way.

"Ouch!" said Talon.

The young woman laughed at Link for being so distracted by her. "I think you may have found what you are looking for Link" she said.

"Uncle Talon, I found you!" said Link as if stumbling over him was intentional.

"Oh Link, why have you come to the castle?" Talon asked not knowing what time it was

"Talon you have been missing for about 2 days" Link replied

"Wh-What? Oh gosh I bet Malon going to be pissed!" not realizing that he was not only in the presence of Link.

Talon got up and ran faster than Link had ever seen him move yelling something gibberish as he went back to Lon Lon.

Link just shook his head, knowing this won't be the last time Talon does something like this. Then he looked over at the young woman and said "well thank you for helping out back there, who knows when Talon would have woken up while I was sitting in jail."

She smiled "tell you what. You can make it up to me by learning how to play me a song on this ocarina. Think you can do that?" she said smiling.

Link being the cocky guy that he is said "Of course, I bet I can play anything for you on that little thing" not even really knowing what it is.

"We'll see then. So I'll see you around sometime time Link." She said walking back toward her tree as Link was leaving the courtyard. "By the way" she yelled "my friends call me Sheik".

Link turned around accomplished, and somewhat effervescent he just met a beautiful girl, no doubt a castle guard and officially has his first date. Things could not be better for him.

As he approached the exit to Castle Town, he noticed that Epona wasn't there waiting for him. Talon must have taken her back to the ranch. 'Oh well' he thought 'wouldn't hurt to walk anyway' and he set off toward Lon Lon with nothing but Sheik on his mind.

As he approached the door to Talon and Malon"s house he gently knocked on the door.

Malon answered the door." Hey Malon is Talon busy?" Link asked. "He is just plucking some cuckoos for dinner, come in." replied Malon.

Link walked in on Talon plucking and stuffing some cuckoos for dinner

"Sorry to bother you Talon, but I need to ask you something." said Link."Sure, go ahead" replied Talon.

"I've been working hard for the past three years can I have a day off tomorrow?" asked Link confidently. "Sure, there is not much do tomorrow." Talon replied.

Not that Link actually had to point out the fact that he had never asked for a day off in the years he worked on the ranch, nor the exceptional job he's done either. Talon would have given him the day off just for not telling Malon he had fallen asleep at the castle.

Link went to bed that evening with a feeling he had never felt before. He could not get the image of the girl he met at the castle off his mind. Link had great dreams that night.

When he woke up the next morning he couldn't wait to get back down to the castle.

During breakfast Malon asked "So dad tells me you asked for the day off Link?"

Link just nods because his mouth is full of bacon trying to consume his breakfast as fast as he can so he can be on his way.

"Really" she said with a catty tone "I guess you have made other plans for the day"

Link didn't really know what to say to her, she was obviously in a bad mood for some reason, and he has never been that great at communicating with angry women.

"So what are you doing today Link" she asked.

He quickly put another spoonful of the eggs into his mouth so he wouldn't have to bother explaining himself.

"Well Link?" she asked again, knowing he couldn't avoid her forever.

"Gotta go! I'll see you guys later!" Link quickly stated as he grabbed his hat and ran out the door.

Malon just crossed her arms and said "hmpf! Dad if you know something you'd better tell me"

Talon didn't really know where he was going, but had a hunch where he might be headed; but he would never tell Malon. Never.


	6. Dictata Evenio Causa

**_Does not belong to me. _**

* * *

Link hurried off to Castle Town for his date with Sheik. Wanting to surprise her he went to buy her a gift. He didn't know what she likes or whatever she might want so he bought her a very strange yet appealing mask…somewhat familiar.

He then walked up to the castle gate where he greeted the guard with a smile and said "No handcuffs today, Haha" the guard faked a smile and said "If you are looking for the lady she left you this note. If not I assume you have no business here today." Link looked over the note which said 'for him to meet her at Lake Hylia where she will be waiting with a surprise.'

He asked the guard which way toward Lake Hylia. He pointed him toward Southwest.

Link took the mask and note in hand and began his trek toward the lake.

It took him some time to walk to the Lake but he was a fast walker, some might even call the speed he was walking as a brisk jog.

When he finally reached Lake Hylia he was surprised to say the least. He heard the beautiful melodies being played for a couple of miles before he could even see the lake, and as he approached they only grew more in allure.

Was that the sound of an ocarina? He had never been this far away from the ranch before, so for all he knew it could be the sound of a Redead.

He was within feet of Sheik when she put down her instrument and looked up at him. "Nice to see you made it here in one piece, Link"

Link didn't realize that it took him a few hours to make it to the lake and it was already afternoon. He smiled and reached into his satchel.

She watched him as he was searching around his bag to give her something, she was not unaccustomed to receiving gifts, but she could tell the boy wasn't from money and felt a little uneasy about taking a gift from him.

He handed her a strange Deku mask, something it looked as though a child would wear for Halloween. As ugly as the thing was she was sure he didn't spend much if anything at all for it looked almost like something he found in the trash. She was humble though.

She smiled and said "thank you Link, it's beautiful."

Link and Sheik spent hours talking and climbing the trees, Link even learned to play Epona's song on the ocarina. They were fascinated by each other's strengths and weaknesses. Sheik was unlike any girl he had ever met. Always swearing and unafraid to get dirty, and Link and met plenty of women delivering milk across Hyrule.

And out of the blue, Sheik takes of her very brazen sun dress and to Links surprise she was ready to go swimming. Link was embarrassed and turned his head fast so she wouldn't see his face. Link, unprepared, didn't bring a swim suit.

Sheik yells from the lake "Quit being a pansy and swim in your shorts!"

Link strips down to his drawers and dives in the water. The water was VERY cold which embarrassed him even more.

Sheik splashes Link so he splashes her back. He was most embarrassed when she came up and dunked him in the cold water.

Clouds moved over their heads and before they knew it, it started to rain. They were too far from the beach so they swam to a nearby island.

As they are sitting under a tall tree Sheik looks over to Link and says "I've never felt so comfortable with anyone before you. You don't have to say anything back, but I feel like I can tell you anything."

Link looks at her and told her he feels the same way, but his eyes told her he wanted to say more than that. Sheik stands up and starts to walk away. Then link follows her and gives her a secure embrace around her waist and she turns around startled by him touching her.

Link leans down and plants a warm sensual kiss on her forehead.

She looks at him and says "would you like to learn a new song on my ocarina?" She needed to change the subject as things were getting a little deeper than she was comfortable with.

He stayed there with his arms wrapped around her and said "sure, I'd love to learn a song."

She backed up away from him and pulled a grass whistle from the ground.

"Remember how I taught you to play the ocarina, well this is exactly the same" she said enthusiastically.

Link then reached down and pulled his own grass whistle and holds it just as Sheik is holding hers.

She tells him about the song she is going to play for him. It has been passed down through her family for centuries and that the song was played by one of her ancestors just before they were assassinated by a young boy.

Déjà vu was exactly how Link felt as she was telling him the story of how the "Song of Time" came to be. Link didn't remember most of his childhood, to the best of his recollection he was orphaned as a boy and what he does remember is only pieces of what actually happened. Which was okay with Link, he was very content working on the farm. Talon and Malon cared for him and as bad as things may have been before, it was all a distant dream to him now.

So she begins to play the song for him. A beautiful melody of sound flowing through the grass whistle a little more difficult than the Epona song and just as Link was about to play the first note on his whistle a crashing sound resonated above them.

"What in the world was that?" Sheik said looking around her in all directions. Link replied with a chuckle "kind of sounded like thunder."

She was no idiot, and as macho as Link thought he was she was just as witty. "No shit asshole" she said with a smile. She just wasn't as convinced that it was thunder so she looked around while Link was too busy staring at her and noticed something strange happening above them.

'What's that' she thought as she turned her head to catch a different angle of what was happening. Her eyes got really big when she realized exactly what that sound was and what was going on up above her.

"LINK!" she shouted.

He still in a trance from staring at Sheik shakes his head and looks up at what she's looking at. Just then he is knocked out.


	7. Ut Somino Enim Animus

_**I do not own any of the copyrighted material I have written about. **_

* * *

"Hey! Wake up Link!" Link awoke to a familiar, old friend, Navi. "Come on lets go play with Saria and Mido."

Link looked down and noticed that he was smaller, weaker. "Hey Navi, where did Talon and Malon go to?"

"Who is Talon and Malon? I don't think they ever lived in Kokiri Village." Navi stated.

'Kokiri Village, what am I doing back here? Is the Deku tree back? I knew it was a dream.' Link was thinking. "Come on Link! Everyone is waiting on us." Navi said again.

Link stepped out of his tree house but it was weird. He did not see anyone in sight. Not even Mido guarding the passage to The Great Deku Tree. Link decided to walk down the passage.

When he finally came to the end of the passage he was flabbergasted at what he saw. Every Kokiri child was hanging from the Deku Tree's branches. He dropped to his knees and started sobbing."Why does this happen to me, they didn't deserve this!" he said furious pounding his fist into the ground.

There was even something strange about the Deku Tree. He was painted red, staring at him, with weird eyes he that just stared through his soul.

Link quickly turned around and yells "Where the hell are you Navi!" but there was nothing there, not even darkness. Link was floating in limbo. Then that same overwhelming feeling that haunted him as a child came over him and he screamed as loud as his lungs would carry.

When he opens his eyes, he finds himself in a torch lit hallway. In the distance he saw a little girl with a familiar face. He hears behind him the clanking of footsteps of what seemed to be a hundred men in clad armor.

Link did not take the time to look behind him. He ran down the never ending hallway hoping to catch the little girl. He ran for what seemed for miles until he came to a huge iron door. He burst through the door to find the little girl lying lifeless in a pool of blood. He ran to her and knelt down to hold her, not knowing what to do. Just then the hundred guards barged in, with the strange eyes engraved into their armor, much like the ones carved into the Deku Tree.

They all surrounded Link and pointed their spears at his trembling neck. As one went to swing at Link he quickly shut his eyes.

When he opened them, he once more awoke in limbo. Except this time he was sinking in some kind of dark substance powerless to save himself.

As he gave up all hope he found himself behind a bush. On the back of his neck he could feel humid air.

Then just as he was about to turn around, he heard the growl of a wolfo right behind him. He felt the weight of his sword and shield and immediately went to draw his sword. As he pulled his sword out he turned around to strike the wolfo, but there was nothing to be seen but an empty canyon.

Link thought 'So familiar' and he went in the direction of what he thought was a village in the distance. As he went to the village he saw a man in woman heading in the direction of what looked like Death Mountain. He starts running, but even if sprinting he wouldn't catch up with them.

As he was halfway up Death mountain the man and woman vanished. He was at a dead end with nothing but a ledge up ahead. He suddenly came to a halt. The man and woman were nowhere to be seen.

He turned around and standing right before him was and the old man from what he thought to be his imagination and who had haunted his dreams. "I've finally found you boy. I've traveled all throughout the fabric of time, and here you are within my grasp."

The man reaches out to grab Link but he steps back and loses his balance and falls off the cliff. From above him as he falls he distinctly hears the words "She belongs to me."

'Please someone help me, I don't know what to do' He thought while preparing for his doom for what seemed like hours as he fell from the mountain.

"Link! Wake up Link!" he heard in the distance. The only one to say that to him is Navi, was it her, had she come back to ruin his life again?

"Link, you are safe now." That voice he thought,

He opened his eyes and stands a strange creature he has never seen once before in his life.

He quickly stands to his feet but his legs are somehow so weak he falls down on the hard floor. He could barely see 3 feet ahead of him and all he could think is what the hell is going on.

Then he heard a door break open. Then felt arms securely wrap around him. He then knew he was safe. "Oh Link, you scared us to death! We thought you would never wake up. You were asleep for the past two weeks." said the voice. He then recognized it and instantly knew it was Sheik.

"Glad to finally see you're awake." Link did not recognize this voice, but he could sense the evil and darkness from it.

"Ganon won't you get Link a glass of water, and tell my father he has awoke." said Sheik as she helped Link back to his bed. Ganon bowed "yes ma'am" and walked away.

"You were hit by a large branch that day at Lake Hylia and you have been resting here. I was so terrified Link, I swam down the lake to the Zora's Domain to fetch a doctor. They helped bring you back here. Oh Link; I am so happy you are okay." Sheik held onto Link's hands so tightly he thought she might break them.

"Where is Talon and Malon?" he asked. "They had to return to the ranch, but they have come by everyday to see you. They said that Ingo has really messed the ranch up since you have been gone."

Link did not want to tell them about the nightmares he had just had. He was too embarrassed at how they got the best of him and the powerlessness that he felt was something he would never allow anyone to know about.

"Thank you for everything. All of you." Link was still in awe as he began being able to focus on his surroundings. The thing that he had seen when he first awoke was clearly not human. He leaned over to Sheik's ear and whispered "What is that thing?" she chuckled and replied "That is doctor Toto; he is an alternative medicine man from the Zora's domain."

"What great timing that you have woken up Link!" said Ganon returning with a glass of water. "The party is tonight and I'm certain you will not miss her majesty's birthday party." He said grinning with a cunning look in his eye.

Link had never in his wildest dreams imagined that he would be invited to a castle party, and let alone a member of the royal family's birthday. He didn't know what to say.

"Of course he will be there" Sheik said "unless you don't feel quite yourself Link, either way I am going to be here for you."

"I'd love to join you at the party" Link said smiling at Sheik for being so caring. Nobody has ever been so nice to him is whole life, not even his parents were so concerned with his well being.

For the rest of the day Link couldn't shake the events that haunted his dreams, and he began remembering things from his past and noticed that some things were exactly the same as they seemed in his memory.

He hadn't seen much of Sheik and just stayed in the room he was given. He figured Sheik must be of a really high rank in the Castle, and that was remarkable considering how old she was. As a matter of fact she had to be more or less the same age as Link.

Ganon returned to Link's room with a green suit over one arm and brown oxford boots in hand. "I have been ordered to see that you are dressed appropriately for the party tonight. You cannot dress as you do on the farm for her highness." He said with a sneer.

"Okay then, I can dress myself thank you." Link said with a look of contempt for the way he was being talked down to. He knew he was poor he just didn't like it rubbed in his face.

* * *

Review please? I'd really like to get some feedback on how I'm doing.


	8. Celebrare Monstrum

_**I do not own the copyrighted materials in this story. **_ _Thank you for the reviews! I love to know what you think, even if you don't like what you have read I'd love to hear about it! **  
**_

* * *

Link looked at himself in the mirror. He really didn't see why rich people would want to dress themselves in such ridiculous outfits.

He was dressed head to toe in green. In his whole life he had never worn such garb; it was a tightly fitting green hooded tunic, a white spandex body suit and that wasn't bad enough, the boots put a blister on his feet before he could even stand in them.

Gannon comes back into his room once more without knocking "The party is beginning shortly, you might want to brush up on you etiquette, wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself in front of the king." he said as he left the room chuckling to himself just loud enough for Link to hear him.

'What crawled up his ass' Link was thinking; he tightened his belt and grabbed his hat as he walked out the door.

It took Link some time to walk to the ballroom. Hyrule Castle was about 10 times the size of the ranch. After about 20 minutes of trying to find the source of the music he finally found it.

Link could not believe his eyes. It was the most spectacular thing; the ceiling was as high up as the clouds themselves and the walls glowed with gold and red. The orchestra was playing the most celestial music he had ever heard.

There were so many people already crowding the floor and almost all of the tables were seated. He had never seen so many people in one place. He wasn't sure of how to act or what to say or who to talk to, so he decided to just stand against the wall with a view of the stage.

Link figured that Sheik was probably too busy with guard duties to worry herself with how he is doing. His head only hurt a little bit, kind of like the way you feel when you have had a little too much coffee.

Link was standing against the wall for some time when a strange lady approaches him."Hello young man, don't you deliver milk to Kakariko?"

"Yes ma'am I do" Link said just really happy to see a familiar face.

"Well glad to see ya! I'm here because I've catered the princess's birthday since she was 5 years old and my cuckoos are the best in all of Hyrule!" said the woman. "Oh goodness my name is Anju, and what is your name?"

"Link" he said with a smile.

All of a sudden the music changed. It got really loud and everyone became quite. The king emerged from the front of the room and stood center of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you all for being here tonight, for it is a very joyous occasion and my daughter is now a woman and will be assuming more responsibility around the kingdom." The king said proudly. "Everyone please rise and give Princess Zelda a round of applause" he said as the princess walked out.

Link's jaw dropped. If not for his mouth being connected to his head it would have definitely hit the floor. It was Sheik. She had lied about who and what she was. Everything Link has ever cared about has been a fallacy and this was too much for him to take. He ran out of the ballroom in any direction to get as far away from all of this as he could.

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going; hell he was lost as it was already. The guards started yelling at him unknowing of whom he was and that he was a guest. He eventually ran to a dead end on the top of the castle looking over the balcony.

He just wanted to be alone and figure out his thoughts. He thought of how he had been haunted by sorrow since he lost his parents. How a man in red torments his dreams. How anything good that happens is always short lived and something always screws up. He even thought about just jumping over the ledge and ending it all.

He was up on the lonesome balcony for half the night until most of the guests had gone. His mind still clouded with all of the thoughts of Sheik being the princess of Hyrule. As he was thinking about how she had lied to him everything went dark. Link heard giggling. He really wasn't in the mood for games and just forcefully moved the hands away from his face.

When he turned to see who it was he shocked to see it to be Sheik, or Zelda which is her proper name.

"Forgive me your highness; I did not know it was you." Link said almost grinding his teeth.

"Link, I'm sorry I was going to tell you that day at the lake, but the accident happened and I haven't had a chance to really talk to you. I didn't mean for you to find out that way." She said her eyes staring into his, looking for any hope that she hadn't broken his heart but finding none.

"You didn't have to lie to me." Link said breaking eye contact with her.

"Sheik is a family name passed down by the blood that flows in our veins. So it wasn't a lie, I just didn't want to tell you that I am Princess Zelda and scare you away. I thought it was cute how you ran from the guards that day you were looking for your uncle." Zelda said with her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"It wouldn't have changed anything" Link said, knowing that it was a lie and he would have not been so comfortable around her knowing she's the princess of Hyrule.

"I want to believe that Link, but I have seen it happen too many times. I just wanted to get to know you and you know me without all of the dumb shit that comes with my responsibility to Hyrule." She said pleading with Link to forgive her decision and for hurting him.

Link couldn't really say anything. Maybe he did over react. Perhaps she wasn't like everyone else and wasn't going to just disappear one day leaving him alone.

As angry as he was, seeing Zelda there with tears in her eyes, he couldn't take it. He stepped closer to her and wiped her eyes then pulled her to him and kissed the way he wanted to the first time and it was the first kiss either of them had shared with anyone. He kissed her so soft and so sincere her knees fell weak and he was holding her in place while trying to keep balance himself. They stood there just holding each other after the kiss ended and Zelda whispered in Links ear "I love you Link."

Just then, the ground underneath them begins to tremble. The sky starts glowing red. Zelda holds on to Link's arms terrified of heights as it was already. The remainder of the guests starts evacuating the castle screaming in panic because parts of the castle were beginning to break off.

Down from the sky the one thing that Link has been terrified of his whole life reappears.

"Mwahahahaha! Link…Boy…I have found you and it is time for you to fulfill your destiny!" The figure said with the kind of voice that you can't help but listen to although your mind is telling you to run away from it as fast as your legs can carry you.

"Boy, you were created by the Goddesses for me! It is your destiny to carry out my will." said the man in red robes and red turban.

"My name is Agahnim and I have finally located the final piece of the Triforce needed to grant me the power you were created to carry." He floated down and was facing Link.

"What do you want from me?" Link shouted at him. "Haven't you taken enough from me?"

"Hahaha! Boy do you really think any of this real?" Agahnim said.

"You are nothing more than energy, which has taken the form of a boy that lived 700 years ago. Have you truly forgotten your focus?" He said with spite dripping off each of the words.

"What do you want here you monster?" Zelda screamed at the wizard

"Shut up girl! How many times must I get rid of you?" Agahnim said as lightning bolts shot out of his hands and wrapped around Zelda holding her in the air. Zelda was retching in agony at her body being burned and gravity pulling at every inch of her.

"Stop this you bastard! Leave her alone, if it's me you want then take me!" Link said trying to plea to the old wizard.

"You are ignorant to think that this girl means anything to me. For that matter your pleas are as useful as the attachment you have to this world. You WILL fulfill your destiny and I will see to that tonight." He said as his eyes turned silver and glowed bright enough to reflect off the red sky.

"Noooo!" Link screamed as he heard Zelda's screams becoming more powerful.

"Mwahahaha!" He laughed as blood started flowing from Zelda's pores.

Link couldn't take it anymore, he charged at the man who was holding Zelda's life in his hands.

"Stop!" the wizard said as he froze Link in place.

"I'm sorry Link." Was the last thing that came out of Zelda's mouth as her body was torn apart by the energy surrounding her.

Zelda's body parts and blood covered Link.

He saw red, and the force that Agahnim held on Link wasn't enough to hold back the force that was unleashed when he killed his only love in all of eternity. Zelda was carrying the mask that Link had gotten for her at the lake and it too had fallen on Link which had a strange effect on him.

Link's eyes turned black, he grabbed a sword left on the ground by a guardsman that had evacuated when all of this had started. He began swinging the sword in all directions having never really used one he had gone berserk.

The wizard laughed "Boy, you dare challenge me?" The wizard cast 3 spells on Link; fire, lightning and ice and neither worked enough but to slow Link down a little bit. Finally the wizard said "not today boy" and pulled out his magic sword. He only had to swing his weapon 3-4 times to bring Link to his knees bleeding and holding on for his life.

"I will now send you to where you were supposed to be when I sent you to your fate from Death Mountain." The wizard said as a vortex of red, blue and black appeared underneath Link.

"The twilight is where you will go Link, and you will wait until the powers come together and you will be beside me to perform that for which you were created."


	9. Diablolus Si Atticus

Link awakes in a fountain bruised and bleeding from his abdomen from his fight with the 'God-like' wizard Agahnim. He stumbles out of the fountain barely able to move. His legs give out and he falls down a set of cobblestoned stairs and lands in a gutter then knocks over some barrels before passing out.

A local bar owner, Telma heard the loud thuds of the barrels and thinks it's another bar fight, she grabs a pool cue next to the door ready to knock someone out.

As she is walking out toward the barrels she tripped over something. She looked down to her feet and amazed by the site.

"Wake up honey." she said moving him into the bar. She had seen worse but none lived to tell about it. 'Poor boy' she thought 'must have gotten mugged' "Let's get you inside so we can patch you up."

Telma called for Auru to help her drag him into the back room. "Ashei get me some towels, a bowl of warm water and grab my bag of potions and stitches." Telma was like the mother of the group of regulars at her bar since they had been coming there since they were young and Telma always knew the best gossip in Hyrule.

"Shad, won't you get me a bottle of whiskey so I can clean these wounds?" Telma said to the tall one just watching and not bothering to help. She was notorious for taking in the broken and hurt, usually the ones beaten and broken from getting drunk in her bar.

Telma spent the whole night trying to nurse the boy back to health, and make sure he didn't die on her hands. Telma thought this boy must have an amazingly strong will to survive such a wound. She wasn't sure whether he would live or not, but if he made it through the night, she would be able to keep using potions on him and would more than likely live.

After 3 days, Link finally wakes up to see an older lady sitting over him wiping his face with a cool cloth.

"There there child, everything this is okay now" Telma said in a motherly tone. Since the first night Link had been sweating profusely and mumbling words like 'Agahnim' and 'Sheik'. Telma had never heard words like this before so she just assumed those were his parent's name and that he wasn't from Castle Town. "You are fine now child, you have been staying here at my bar for the past few days. That was a nasty cut you had."

Link looked down at his belly to see bandages and lots of potion. Link wanted to say something but couldn't. His mouth was dry. Telma noticed and handed him a glass of club soda. Link swallowed the whole glass of the soda and couldn't help but to puke at the disgusting taste of the drink.

He quickly stood to his feet and picked up the chair to lug at her but collapsed at the pain of his abdomen. He pants the words "Are you trying to kill me?" Startled from the sound ran in the bar regulars.

"What the hell is going on in here!" yelled one of them.

"Don't worry Shad, he just awoke from a bad dream and got startled and fell out of bed." Telma said trying to pick Link up. Link used what strength he had to push her away.

A tall white haired man walked up to Link and wrapped one hand around his neck and put him back in the bed."Listen here punk, if you don't settle down I'm going to have to kick your ass. Telma took care of your dying ass, and I'll be damned before you disrespect her." He said in a stout voice.

"All I want to do is go back home. Can you just tell me how to get back to Lon Lon Ranch?" Link asked.

The man looked at him and said "Never heard of Lon Lon, what province is it in."

"What the hell do you mean province, Lon Lon Ranch. Talon and Malon live there; it's where the milk comes from." Link said knowing that everyone in the Hyrule kingdom knows where the milk comes from.

"Kid the only place in Hyrule to get milk is Ordon Village" said Rusl. "That's where I'm from and I've never seen you before."

"Listen, I'm not in the mood for jokes just please tell me where I am and I'll figure it out myself." Link said because he knew most of Hyrule and nothing was too farfetched for him.

"You are in Castle Town, but I'm telling you there's no such thing as Lon Lon milk." Said Ashei

"Well I'm pretty familiar with Castle Town. Thank you Telma, I think I can take care of myself now." Link got up and left the bar heading for the front gate.

Link steps out from the bar and walks up the cobblestone stairs to the road. He was greeted with many people running pass him and shouting for the great deals on fruit. He turns trying to locate where he was at. In the distance he saw a glimpse of a castle greater than anything he ever seen.

He was dumbstruck. An old man bumps into him, seeing the expression on Link's face he said "Is this your first time seeing Hyrule Castle. It is magnificent isn't it."

Link could not believe what the old man had just said to him. He was in Castle Town, but nothing was the same. Link turned around and ran back to the bar. He accidently bumps into one of the people in a hurry and knocks the person to the ground. "Watch where you are going you dumbass!" the man yelled as Link went back down the stairs.

He barged back into Telma's bar."What the hell is going on!," Link yelled. "Where the hell am I!"

Telma knew he would be back and already had him a pitcher of lager ready for him.

"Child, you are in Lanayru Province in the Kingdom of Hyrule." Telma told him knowing that he must be terrified. "It's okay though dear, we will help you get home. You said you come from where the milk is so Rusl agreed to take you back to Ordon Village with him. Maybe you can find what you are looking for there." Telma said.

"I don't know what to think. I don't care where you take me. This is all a dream anyway." Link said; he was giving up on making sense of all of this. He was having a hard time determining what reality was.

He had never drank beer before, but he didn't care after a while he was numb anyway. After a few hours he was crying on the bar telling Telma about what happened to Princess Zelda and how a guy named Agahnim has been following him since he was a little boy. Telma was a pro at listening to people get drunk and vent to her. She noticed something very strange about the story he was telling her, but couldn't exactly recall what it was.

"Well Link, I think you have about had enough. Why don't you go with Rusl now and he will help you." She patted his hand and helped him out of his seat.

"Come on kid; let's get you on the carriage so we can get back to Ordon before the cuckoos are up." Rusl said while he was trying to help Link stumble onto the carriage seat.

Link awoke drenched in a spring of fresh water. Trying to remember what happened the night before and where Rusl went off to. Link stumbled to his feet, head throbbing he took his first steps.

He walked about 100 feet until he came to a locked gate alee of a bridge. He turned around to the sounds of gallops in the distance. It was Rusl. "What are you doing out here boy, I thought I left you in my guest house?" he said.

'How in the world did I get out here' Link was thinking. He decided to lie. "I felt like taking a walk, then I realized I smelled really bad so I decided to bathe in the fountain."

Rusl looked at him as if he knew he was lying."Well this way boy. Ill walk you back to the guest house." Rusl said.

Link couldn't help but to notice all of the huge sacks and chest on his horse. "Are you a merchant?"

Rusl chuckled "You could say that I am an entrepreneur of sorts."

Link wasn't sure what he meant, but didn't want to push the issue on it either. When they reached the house, Link didn't remember it looking like this last night and wondered how he made it out of a tree house without remembering anything about it.

Come to think of it, a lot of things weren't making sense to Link since he woke up from the events on Lake Hylia. More importantly he was experiencing emotions he wasn't sure how to handle since what happened that fateful night a few days ago. He just didn't want to think about any of it. He wanted to forget it all but first he wanted to find out where home is.

"Well Link, if you wouldn't mind if after breakfast if I take you to meet the mayor eh?" Rusl continued "he likes to meet every new comer to the village, so it's kind of informal just a tradition here."

"Sure thing buddy" Link replied not really hearing most of what Rusl was going on about.

After about an hour of Link spacing out on his bed, he got distracted by Rusl knocking on the door "Are you ready yet, kid?"

Link got up and followed Rusl to town where he met Mayor Bo.

"Heard you got yourself into some trouble around Castle Town, huh kid?" were the first words out of the Mayor's mouth.

This man was sort of round around the mid section and had wore a black suit with a funny looking hat. He was the kind of guy that gives you the creeps.

"I guess so, sir" Link said in a nonchalant tone

"Where ya from kid?" asked the mayor. "I'm from Lon Lon" Link replied. "Never heard of that place before, what's it near?" He said to Link in a prying sort of way.

"Near Castle Town" said Link who was quickly becoming annoyed at this mayor or whoever the hell he is.

"No Lon Lon around Castle Town, now that I'm sure of." The mayor was growing untrusting of this kid.

"Maybe you can help me find it then?" Link asked, since nobody seems to know where his home was.

"There is an old monster that lives on top of Snowpeak Mountain that spends all of his time with his head in his books. Now if there is some kind of Lon Lon he will know about it" said the bastard with a sick grin on his face.

Link turned to Rusl and asked him if he has ever been to Snowpeak. Rusl replied "I've heard of it but you should go talk to Ashei. She grew up with her father there. I'll take you back to Telma's. I need to make a run to Castle Town" he said looking at the bastard mayor.


	10. Frigio Nocturna Suppressio

_**It's not mine. I do not gain from writing any of this, but I do enjoy it. =)**_

* * *

Upon arriving at Telma's they were both welcomed back with 2 shots and a pitcher of beer. Telma seemed to be very close to Rusl and the rest of the gang and Link was just tagging along trying to get back home; and the booze was the only thing that could keep his mind off everything that had happened.

"So Ashei, Link would like for you to show him the way to Snowpeak." said Rusl licking the salt off his hand before he took his shot of tequila and so did the rest of them. Tequila is a drink of choice at Telma's bar. The atmosphere at Telma's was comforting, kind of like the smell of cigar's and whiskey.

"Well I'd love to" she said "but it won't be free." Link looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? I don't have any money, I don't know where my house is, and you want me to pay you just to show me the way to a damn mountain." Then he slammed his fist on the bar.

Telma whispered to Auru "I don't think tequila goes well with that young man" Auru nodded his head in agreement.

"Whoa!" Ashei said "I don't want your money. I need you do a favor in return for me taking you there."

"Oh okay, I can work." Link replied still not showing any kind of compassion for these people nor remorse for getting angry at them.

"Grab something to keep you warm, it's going to be a cold trip." And she chuckled in a smart ass way.

"Sure let me get right on top of that, I carry my wardrobe in my pocket, so let me get it out real quick" and he flipped her a middle finger.

Shad comes up behind Link and pats him on the shoulder "I think we are going to all get along great" and hands Link a bottle of whiskey for the trip.

Link looks at him and says "What is this for?"

Telma interjects "To keep you warm child. Now you better get going or you won't make it there before nightfall. The snow wolfos don't get fresh meat that often."

Ashei grabs her bag and heads toward the door "I'll be back in a couple days, if he isn't with me then I fed him to the wolfos" she said smiling.

Link got up and followed her out the door and through Castle Town with nothing really distracting him and keeping his eyes directed away from the castle. The transformations of Castle Town were remarkable but may as well have not been there for all he cared.

They headed down Zora's River until they reached the Zora's Domain. Link remembered seeing these kind of people before, but was having trouble remember exactly where he had seen one. The whole place was frozen over and Ashei said "It hasn't always been like this. It only froze over recently but it has always been icy up the mountain."

"Ok so the fish people live on ice now." He laughed "I guess that suck for them"

Ashei looked kind of sad at that statement "Why are you such a prick, Link?"

Link stopped staring daggers at her "What the hell does it matter to you anyway?"

"Nothing Link, let just get going." And she continued up the mountain. Then she looked back "Oh you might want to take this" she handed Link a Rapier which was about the smallest sword he had ever seen.

"What am I supposed to fight with this thing? Bugs?" Link said looking at the girly sword.

"Actually Link, It's a very powerful sword if you know how to use it correctly. It might even take the life of a Yeti if you can hit it right" she said.

"A Yeti huh" Link said "and what exactly is a Yeti?"

"You will see we will be there soon enough" Ashei said, and they continued up the mountain.

The sun was setting when Link and Ashei finally made it to the top of Snowpeak Mountain. The temperature has dropped tremendously and still dropping.

"Here Link," Ashei said throwing him a wolfo pelt. They both rested underneath a tall tree peeling off the bark to keep a small fire barely alive.

"So why did you need to come to Snowpeak Link" asked Ashei sipping on whiskey. "There is a monster I can talk to find my way back home."

The word monster made Ashei twitch as the word rolled off Link's tongue. Ashei handed Link back the whiskey bottle.

Neither noticed when the huge wolfo sneaked up behind Ashei. Link was finishing taking his drink when he saw the creature about to attack."Ashei watch out!" he yelled. Link has always been frightened by wolfos, but at that moment he pulled at the rapier Ashei hand given him and struck the wolfo but only knocking it back a few feet.

The next thing they heard was a screeching cry that echoed the mountains. From behind the wolfo stood a massive figure that grabbed the wolfo up by its neck and snapped it with one hand and threw it down the mountain. The enormous creature then walked to them "AH GUEST. YOU COME WITH ME." They looked at each other scared of the size of the creature, nodded in unison in that witch they should go with them.

"JUMP ON YETO!" the creature yelled again flopping down on his belly. Link and Ashei walk over to the creature. Link turns to look at Ashei and he could sense some anger from the fire growing in Ashei's eyes.

She and Link jump on Yeto's back and the Yeti shoved off down the mountain with incredible speed. A smile spread across Link's face, he had never been sledding, and had never been this fast by horseback.

When they reached the Yeti home, they were greeted by another Yeti. "GUESTS! YETO BRING GUESTS TO YETA!" said the female Yeti.

Link didn't know what to think, but either they were stupid or they were about to eat Ashei and him.

"I COOK FOR YOU" said the Yeti.

Link was about to pull the sword again when Yeto pulled out a bushel of reek fish from his pocket.

"HOPE YOU LIKE REEK FISH STEW" said Yeta and she went into the kitchen to put the reek fish into her boiling broth. Neither Ashei nor Link knew what to say to the thing but Link decided to to say "I love stew, thank you Yeta."

"YOU SIT. EAT" said Yeto.

Link wondered if this was the mountain monster that Bo was telling him about. He saw volumes of books on the shelves, and priceless art works all throughout the house. 'How could such a thing possibly be intelligent enough to know how to read? It can barely speak a sentence.' he thought.

"Yeto, I was told that you read a lot. Is that right?" asked Link

"YETO LOVE READING" replied the Yeti

"Can you tell be about Lon Lon Ranch?" Link asked with skepticism

"FIRE! HERE YOU READ!" the Yeti walks over to one of his shelves and throws a children's book at Link full of colorful pages.

Link flips through the pages of the book and sees pictures of Epona, Talon, Malon and Ingo. He also sees a character that somewhat resembles himself but is much uglier and evil looking. He continues to read and the pages reflect that the boy who looks like him murdered the princess of Hyrule and destroyed the castle. All of Hyrule declared war on Lon Lon and burned it all down to the ground.

Link dropped the book, and stepped back. "Oh no, they think I killed Sheik. Princess Zelda" And all of the memories from that night overpowered Link.

"NO NOT YOU. BOY FROM LON LON." said the Yeti.

"Well, I guess you won't be going there huh Link" said Ashei. She didn't know what Link meant by saying that he burned Lon Lon down, but figured it would be best to not make fun of him losing his home.

"I need to go" said Link. He didn't want to be here but he really didn't want to be anywhere. He didn't have anywhere to go.

"YOU MUST STAY TIL MORNING" said the Yeti. "YOU CANNOT LEAVE MOUNTAIN AT NIGHT. BESIDES FOOD IS DONE"

Link sits stoically as the two Yeti's laughed and carried on very loudly. Ashei didn't say much either as a look of contempt was in her eyes just as Link's were somber.

After dinner the Yeti showed Link and Ashei to their room. Apparently the Yeti thought them to be a couple and expected them to sleep together.

"YOU SLEEP" said Yeta which was supposed to be 'good night' but it made sense.

Link agreed to let Ashei sleep in the floor and he would sleep on the bed. Just as Link is about to fall asleep he feels something creeping up onto the bed.

"Link it is time that you pay your debts" Ashei says into his ear.

"What do you want Ashei?" Link says in a sleepy tone

"Kill the Yeti Link. It is my only request for bringing you here." She said with a droplet of spit landing on Link's neck.

"And if I don't want to?" Link said turning his head to look her in the eye.

"Then I will kill you and leave you to the Yeti's for the next stew." She said spitefully.

Link reached for the sword she had given him on the way up the mountain, only to find it missing.

"You thought you were going to have me bring you up here and not pay up? I knew not to trust you. But you almost had a look of innocence when we found you that night bleeding and almost dead." Ashei said then turned her back at Link.

"Go to the foyer and grab an axe. Don't think of attacking me Link it would be your last move. I was raised on this mountain with sword in hand since I was a child."

That pissed him off more than ever. He has never killed anyone and these Yeti's were kind to him. He didn't want to hurt Ashei either; she is after all a girl. As he continued down the hallway toward the foyer he kept trying to convince himself that these things were not even people and that they don't have souls so he wasn't doing anything worse than killing a bug.

When he returned to the room with the axe Ashei looked at him and continued "That Yeti killed my father 5 years ago. I have not been back to this mountain since that day and it may seem kind however it is deceptive. There is not a kind bone in the monsters body. I will take the female and you the male. Just take its head off with the axe. I saw how you don't know how to use a sword all that well back there with the Wolfo, but if you do this I will train you on it as my father trained me."

Link looked at her and gritted his teeth saying "I'll do this for you since you brought me up here and I have the information I came after."

They headed toward the Yeti's bedroom and could hear the snores all the way back to the room they were staying in. When they finally reached the room, Ashei entered first with Link right behind.

Silently they crept closer and closer to the sleeping Yeti's. Link tapped Ashei on the back as he went to the other side of their bed, and she acknowledged by tilting her head.

She stood over the Yeti as Link did and raised her Long sword above Yeta. She then noticed the Yeti open her eyes and started to scream when Ashei brought the sword across her neck decapitating it from its body.

Link didn't move as quickly as Ashei with his axe, and stopped to stare at her as she killed the female Yeti. Then he saw the giant Yeto awake from the sound of his wife dying and before he can strike the Yeti he is knocked across the room with a punch to the chest.

The Yeti looks over to his wife lying there dead with her head already having fallen off the side of the bed and throws his arms above his head flailing them "YEEETTTTAAAA" and chases after Link.

Link still trying to catch his breath grabs hold of the axe and tries to hit the Yeti before it can tear him apart. Just then Ashei jumps in front of Link with her weapon ready to strike the Yeti.

"YOU MONSTER KILL YEEEETTTTTAAA" the Yeti cried.

"No you are the monster! You killed my father!" Ashei spat those words at the Yeti.

"RAAAHHHHH!" the Yeti screamed at her. Then charged at them both with his head down like a bull. Link leaped to his feet and ran to the side so that he could attack the monster from behind when it would most definitely ram the wall.

Ashei knelt down and stabbed the beast in the stomach as it ran over her. The monster still moving with its intestines hanging to the ground turned around to attack them again when Link swung the axe cutting off the beast's leg.

"Finish it Link!" Ashei yelled as Yeto fell to the ground.

Link walked up to it and said "You deserve this" as he gave the beast the final blow.

* * *

Thank you for reading this. It has been a pleasure writing, and I hope you are enjoying it as much as me. Still not sure exactly where I am taking the ending but I am open to suggestions, comments, concerns or really anything that you might want to share.


	11. Iniuria

_**I do not claim any ownership.**_

* * *

As Link laid on the cold ground the in foyer thinking of the horrible deed he has just committed. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out the bottle of whiskey turning it up and drinking it until the last drop quenched his thirst. Ashei was raiding every room in the very large house for valuables and when came back to the foyer with all that she gathered, she saw a puddle of vomit and an empty bottle of whiskey beside Link's head.

She walks over and kicks him in the ribs, Link being drunk and angry he swung his fist at her and struck her in the knee.

Ashei being the manly woman she is just laughs at him. "Get up and help me carry these sacks" she demands. Link stumbles up and grabs the make-shift sacks and opens the door.

Ashei and Link were greeted by the daylight and snow of a new day when they begin the rest of their descent.

They arrive back to Castle Town by midday and Link having not slept at all really has the worst hangover he has had yet. Link and Ashei stop in Hyrule fields before they entered the town's gates. Ashei digs inside of one of the sacks she was carrying and throws a heavy abject at Link wrapped in a rug."This is a gift for you. I hope you don't hurt yourself with it" she said smiling.

When he opens the rug he finds a fine crafted sword. He didn't know exactly what to think. He swings it with one hand and listens to it as it cuts through the air.

"Well come on, you can have more time to play with your toy later" Ashei said still with the smile on her face.

Link sheaths the sword around his belt and picks up his sacks as he and Ashei walk into Castle Town.

Link and Ashei walk down a street that leads to a house. Ashei heads grabbing Link's sacks he was carrying and walks up to the strange looking house and tells him "Stay here Link. I'll here back in a couple of minutes."

Link pulls out his sword from his belt, still admiring it when Rusl walks up pulling a cart behind him. "Link what are you doing here?" he asked.

"No Rusl what are you doing here." Link said starting to put the missing pieces of the puzzle together. "I'm here to…"

"STOP THEIF!" screamed 2 guards chasing after Rusl.

"Shit! Link, tell them that these are your belongings from Kakariko and I am helping you move in here with your uncle Jovanni. Rusl pleaded with Link.

"What's in it for me if I do? Link asked with a grin on his face.

"I'll give you half." he grew more anxious as the guards drew closer. "More than half, I'll give you three quarters of the loot. Come on please Link?"

"Okay you have a deal" he said thinking he wished he knew it was this easy to make money when he was working from morning to night on the farm.

"Excuse me, but why are you chasing my friend for carrying my chest?" Link asked. He was standing tall and proudly looking at the guards like scum.

"Sir, this man is a thief. He was witnessed leaving with a chest from the village of Kakariko." said one of the guards.

"Of course he was. That is where I've come from. I am here to care for my ill uncle Jovanni" replied Link with a false look of frustration.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry sir there must have been a misunderstanding. It will not happen again." The more senior guard said and he ordered the rest of the guards to leave.

'Damn I'm pretty good at this' Link thought. He had never done anything like this before but it came so natural to him it was easy.

"So I guess we will be heading inside together then huh Rusl?" Link said. When they walked in Jovanni stopped what he was doing and said "I thought I've told you to never bring anyone inside Rusl."

"He just helped me get rid of some guards Jovanni, he's one of us now" replied Rusl.

"Is that right. Hm, come here sonny." Jovanni said gesturing that Link comes closer.

Link didn't like being called sonny, but this guy didn't really care because he knew this guy must be important to what Rusl and Ashei were up to.

"You look like a strong young man. Where are you from?" Jovanni asked.

"I grew up on a ranch." Link said, not wanting to mention Lon Lon.

"I see it worked out for you then if you are consorting with these two." Jovanni said slyly knowing that he must have ran into some bad luck.

"You could say that I guess." Link wanted to know what this guy was really getting at

"Link, this is our boss. He buys treasures and we bring them to him. As you can see, he has more gold than the king of Hyrule" said Ashei

"I guess I'll be working for you now, sirs" said Link in a questioning manner.

"Yes you will, I just pay for the treasure. You bring it, and Telma runs the show really. I'm sure they will fill you in on all of that later." Jovanni said as he handed Ashei the gold and rupees for what she had taken from the Yeti's home.

Rusl was rummaging through his box of treasure and handed Link the share he was promised. "Here you go Link. If I had gone back to jail I don't know when I would have gotten out this time." He said with a grin having beaten the system once again.

"No problem Rusl. Be more careful though" said Link.

Link traded stolen goods and it almost felt okay to Link. He hadn't really thought about what happened to Zelda when he was doing his newly found job. Link's emotions had gone cold. He stopped caring really about anything. His whole life had been nothing but disappointment and now all that was left was an empty shell of what Link used to be.

When they arrive back at Telma's with their gold and rupees Rusl informs Link about how he must pay his dues to Telma. "She always gets half of what we get for the treasure. None of us would make anything if it weren't for Telma."

"Why half if we do all of the work?" Link asked, angry that he had to share any of it with Telma.

Ashei informed Link "Because she tells us where to get the treasure and then leaves it to us to figure out who will go get it. Either way we all get a cut, but get more if we decide to take the mission."

They walked in and the bar was full of customers. Telma nodded at them and motioned for them to follow her to the back.

"I see you made it back Link. I had a feeling about you." Telma said as she wrapped her arms around Link.

"Here's your share Telma" and Link almost threw the gold at her.

"Hey you better get used to being part of a team if you want to last around here buddy" said Auru who was an even larger man than Link was by about 6 inches.

Rusl and Ashei talked with Telma for a while, and explained the rules to Link. How things work and how all the inside business goes down.

By the time they were finished explaining and getting acquainted with Link it was already night time and Telma was getting rid of the last customer.

"Time for us all to have a celebration drink, what do ya say" said Shad who hadn't really had a chance to talk with the rest of the group since he had to assume bartending duties.

They all raised a pitcher and before Link knew it, he was drunk again but so was everyone else.

"Ya know Link. You are cute even if you are an asshole" said Ashei almost falling out of her barstool.

"I thought it was so sexy how you helped me get revenge for my father's murder" she continued while moving her hand through Link's hair.

"I want to reward you the way you deserve to be" she continued "the way a man deserves to be for saving a woman's dignity."

Link had never been talked to this way by a woman. He didn't know what to say. Ashei was making him very uncomfortable and he didn't know what he was supposed to do. So he just said what came to mind.

"Shut your mouth bitch before I put something in it" he said with a smirk on his face because it was then that she grabbed his ear and pulled him toward the back.

Link and Ashei weren't seen for the rest of the night.


	12. Subnecto Omnis

_**I do not own any of this copyrighted material.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next morning Link woke up feeling like he had just been beaten with deku sticks.

'What the hell happened last night' he thought rubbing his eyes trying and trying to focus. Then he looked over and seen Ashei sleeping on the floor. 'What is she doing sleeping on the floor' he wondered. Then images of what happened last night flooded his mind. "Oh god no" he said.

Ashei heard Link say something but didn't quite hear what he had said "Good morning handsome" she said with a smile on her face. "What time is it" she asked.

"It's time for me to go" Link replied as he was looking for his beloved blood stained tunic.

"Oh so you're going to just up and leave like that?" Ashei said angrily.

"Yea, I can't stay here" Link said pulling his tunic over his head.

"Bastard!" Ashei said and got up to get the long sword out of her clothes pile.

Telma and the gang laughed when they heard the commotion going on in the back.

"Another dissatisfied customer" said Shad laughing at knowing exactly what was going on.

Auru joined in on the laughter "somebody should have warned the poor kid."

Telma interjected "Oh would you stop that. Ashei can't help it. The girl likes to be loved."

Just then Link goes running out the door, his pants half way up with Ashei right behind him.

Rusl pretends a sneeze "slut."

Then Ashei corners Link with her long sword at the wall closest to the bar. "So you thought you could just up and leave like that huh?"

"Look, whatever happened last night shouldn't have happened. You took advantage of me!" Link said not knowing whether or not this crazy girl was going to kill him.

"No Link you took advantage of my heart when you stood up for me" she replied as tears started welling up in her eyes. Link has never liked it when a woman cries, but this was just insane.

"You forced me into it!" he said. "You said that I owed it to you for taking me there"

"But your kind heart is what made you slay the monsters on the mountain" she said "Sure it may have been in the mission box for years but it wasn't until you showed up that I knew it was the right time to take care of the Yeti's"

"So it was all just an excuse to rob some Yeti's?" Link threw up a little in his mouth at the thought of killing those poor Yeti's just so she could get her hands on their treasure.

"Calm down Ashei" said Telma. "You know what happened last time this happened."

"Fine, you aren't even worth it anyway Link. I deserve a man who is proud to have me at his side." Ashei said and then turned to walk back to the room she came out of so she could get dressed.

"I assume you had a good night Link" asked Rusl with a sly grin on his face.

"Ya know, I really don't remember much of it" Link replied keeping his head down ashamed at what might have happened.

"It's okay, we have all been there and done that" said Auru.

"Well Link, are you ready to do your first mission?" asked Shad.

"Sure I guess" Link replied not knowing what was in store for him.

"Well have a look at what is available to you" and he turned a long sheet of paper over to link with a description next to the amount up for grabs on the mission's rewards.

At the top of the list were three missions with a value of more than Link could count and no description beside them.

"What are these missions at the top all about" Link asked.

The room suddenly got silent and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Link.

Shad glared at Link and said "Nobody has ever dared attempt those missions. They have been on the top of the thieves list for centuries. The Gerudo were the first to attempt recovering the lost treasure of the Hylians, but failed miserably and their race went extinct as a result."

"Ok so what is it then?" asked Link.

"The Sacred Stones" Shad told him. "If you could actually recover them you would be the wealthiest person in the world. I don't recommend you try either; the only reason they are even on the list is because of a thief's code."

"I think I will take the first mission then" Link said. He thought about everything he had lost and how even if he died nobody would miss him and he wouldn't be losing anything except a life of misery, so why not attempt it for a life of wealth since he had to live anyway.

Everyone in the room gasped including Ashei who had walked out in the middle of Shad's speech.

Telma interrupted Shad who was about to start telling Link about the mission. "I will tell you Link, it is dangerous and if you do not know how to defend yourself you had better learn before you embark on this journey"

Ashei spoke up and said "I promised I would train him on how to use a sword so I will keep my word no matter how I feel about him."

"Very well then" Telma said.

"You must go high on Death Mountain where the Goron's live. There they have been digging for many years in search of that which you will seek. It is a ruby which holds all of the power of fire. If you successfully retrieve this gem, then you have permission to seek the second gem; a sapphire which lies inside the watery grave of a Zora King. If you can collect both of the aforementioned then you must continue the journey toward a deep forest where a great tree once lived, the forest will be full of mazes and you might never find your way out, but if you do locate the tree and acquire the emerald then you will be wealthier than you could ever imagine."

Telma then got quiet for a moment and looked down as if she were considering her next words very carefully.

She continued "Then you need to take the three gems to a great palace in the desert where your reward will await you."

Link then said "And why has nobody attempted this since the Gerudo people?"

"It is told since the last Gerudo disappeared that only one person can acquire this, and when the time comes that person will come forward with a heart of steel. Nobody fitting that description has come forward yet." Telma said ominously.

"Well it's worth a shot. What have I got to lose?" Link said with a smile as he got up and stretched his arms above his head.

Ashei got up from the bar stool and said "Well Link, now that you are sober why don't you show me what you've got" and she threw him the sword he had forgotten in the back. "Better get used to carrying this around if you want to get your treasure"

They headed out of Telma's bar and toward Hyrule Field where they practiced for hours with combat techniques that would save Link's life if he learned how to utilize properly. He only got cut a few times before he learned to block strikes without a shield. Ashei wasn't the same annoying girl when she was swinging her sword; she was almost admirable and if Link didn't know her already he might have considered her one of the gang, but for now all he was focused on was learning how to wave this oversized knife around so that he could get his treasures.

Hours passed and soon it was almost dark. Link was exhausted from all of the training he had endured from the day and Ashei told him "Link, if you can remember what I have taught you today you might live long enough to get what you are after. You have a gift for using the blade. This is all I can teach you in a crash course. You will acquire more skills as you go, but for now we need to rest. You will leave tomorrow to being your adventure."

And with all that they headed back to Castle Town and Telma's bar where Link went fast asleep without staying up to party with the rest of the gang.

That night for the first time in a long time, Link dreamed of Zelda and saw her very much alive but not looking quite herself. She was beckoning him somewhere, but Link did not recognize this place, he had never seen a place so bright and tranquil. Then someone came from behind her and before Link could do anything he woke up.

Telma was standing over him once again "Link honey, you were having a nightmare, are you okay? You were screaming and we all thought someone had broken in through the window and was killing you."

Link was panting and sweating "I'm okay, it was just a dream I guess."

"Okay dear, go back to sleep you have a big day tomorrow." Telma said as she was leaving the room.

Link didn't get any more sleep that night, all he could do was think about how real that dream felt and who that person was that was attacking Zelda, the man looked familiar but it wasn't Agahnim.

* * *

_To my readers: Thank you for taking your time to read this story. I hope that I haven't offended anyone and that you are all enjoying what you read. I accept any kind of criticism you want to offer, and I'm truely appreciative to those who have given me a review. Not sure how much longer I am going to make the story, but I can almost see the finish line and I'm still very open to direction, so if you have any thoughts just let me know. _


	13. Ignis

When he saw the sun beginning to rise he decided it was the perfect time to being his journey in search of the first gem. He had learned from the Kakariko people that the Goron people weren't very welcoming of humans into their homeland. However they would do business with humans. He decided that he would invest what he had earned from the Snowpeak incident toward gaining entrance to Death Mountain.

He walked for a few hours to reach Kakariko, and when he did he saw how much the town had changed since the last time he was here. The green grass was now barren and most of the homes were no longer there. The whole town had a different uninviting feeling to it.

He remembered the last person that he had talked to from Kakariko was Anju the cuckoo breeder and caterer. He then let his mind wander back to that night and wondered what might have happened to her; he hoped she was one of the people that had made it out of the castle.

He is greeted at the bottom of the mountain by a smallish looking Goron. "Stop right there bro! No one is allowed to enter Death Mountain at this moment" said little Goron.

"Why not, I have important business up here." Link said with a fire igniting in his eyes. He didn't like to be told no.

"No humans allowed!" the Goron yelled this time.

Link turned around to find a rock to crush this Goron's head in and when he did that, he noticed how fat his wallet was.

"How about I just take this fat wallet and go back down to Kakariko then" Link said smiling at how the Goron's eyes widened at the sight of his wallet.

"Wait right there bro," said the Goron. "If you want to get inside of Death Mountain cost a little." the Goron finished with a huge smile on his face.

Link reached in his wallet and threw a rupee at the little Goron. The little Goron laughed as he opened the Gate. Link began his climb up Death Mountain.

It took Link sometime to arrive to where the Goron's mine at the bottom of the dormant volcano.

Link remembers the volcano from Lon Lon ranch. He visualized it every day when he was herding the cows to the pasture.

He soon awoke from his daydreams of Lon Lon and went to the mouth of the mine.

There were three big Gorons guarding the only entrance to the mine. Link didn't want to be noticed by them thinking of what they might do to him if they caught him on top of Death Mountain. He crouched behind of a rock trying to think of the best way to get past them.

The best way he thought to get passed them was to kill them. Then two more gorons came out pushing a mining cart. He then he had an idea.

As the gorons finished unloading the rocks from the cart Link picked up a medium sized rock and threw it at a hanging stalactite down a narrow passage inside the cave. The Gorons looked at each other and then at the passage and quickly ran down to the passage.

Link scurried to his feet and ran for the cart. Lucky him there was a tarp covering the cart. He quickly jumped in covered the tarp.

Link lay cramped inside the cart 5 minutes before he heard the Gorons come back to the mine entrance. They said some words that sounded like gibberish. Then he started moving.

The heat grew inside of the mine and inside of the cart with the tarp over it was like an oven. All of a sudden the gibberish stopped. He knew something was about to happen so he drew his sword.

The tarp flew off the cart and one of the last things an innocent Goron saw was Links sword decapitating him. Link jumped out of the cart as the other Goron charged him knocking Link on his back.

The Goron reached up to grab a huge rock over Link and went to smash it on him. Link quickly jumped back and the rock barely missed his face. The Goron picked Link up and threw him into some jagged rocks.

Link tries to quickly stand to his feet as the Goron charges him again. This time Link swings his sword, fatally cutting the Goron. The Goron falls to its knees. Just then, another Goron tries to attack him from behind. Link rolls out of the way and from the ground thrusts his sword in the Goron's chest and when he removed the sword the Goron heart came falling out.

Link walks away down the mine shaft hoping not to run into anymore of these beasts. After 20 minutes of walking down the narrow tunnel he fell down to the main cavern. He tried to grab hold of some of the rocks to stop him from falling all the way down but he was going too fast.

He hit the ground with a loud thump. He could barely stand on his feet as some Gorons ran over to him. He yet again drew his sword. "STOP!" echoed through the cavern as the Gorons picked Link up to his feet.

All of the Gorons knelt down as an old Goron walked over to Link. "Why have you come to Death Mountain bro?" the Goron said as he was helping Link to his feet. Link didn't want to say he was here to rob them for their sacred stone so he said he was sightseeing. "Hahaha! Really now" the Goron laughed. Link noticed a very strange ring the Goron was wearing. It glows red with a strange power emerging from it. 'That must be the Goron's Ruby!' Link thought as the goron reached his hand down to help link to his feet.

The Goron tightened his grip around Link's hand and slung him to a strange arena in the middle of the cavern. The Gorons yelled with excitement as the old Goron jumped in the arena with Link.

"We gorons don't take kindly to humans. Especially humans that like to murder our brothers. We have laws for humans coming up here to Death Mountain and that is death!" roared the old goron pounding his fist. Link was in no mood for games and his treasure was just within his grasp. The old goron charged Link running his full speed. When the Goron was merely feet away from Link he drew his sword and spun to avoid the raged Goron. Suddenly the Goron stopped just as he had passed Link. The whole arena grew silent as they watched their great elder's head fall from his shoulders and roll on the ground.

"YOU MONSTER!" cried one of the Gorons from the crowed as Link walked over to the dead Gorons body and stole his ring.

The ground started trembling beneath Link. The volcano started reeking of sulfur. Stalactite started raining from the ceiling. Lava started to fill the cavern. Link had to act fast before the arena was covered with the lava. He climbed up on one of the fallen stalactites and made a leap to the midlevel of the cavern. He was running as fast he could to one of the exits.

He was feet away from the exit before a falling stalactite barricades him inside the cavern. The only way out now was the way he came, through the mineshaft.

He quickly ran in the opposite direction from the exit to the mine shaft. He had to climb a about a 50 foot wall to be back in the mineshaft. He started climbing up the wall trying his best to not think of the room below him feeling with lava. He finally made it back to the shaft but had to quickly exit before one of the falling rocks would crush him.

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He passed the cart and back to the entrance of the mine.

All of the Gorons guarding the entrance had already left. Link did not stay there to find out where they had left.

The earth trembled again. He knew he did not have very long before the volcano would erupt. He ran back down Death Mountain and was finally made back in Kakariko Village. He did not stay there as he had planned. If the volcano did erupt, it would take the village with it. Link caught the last carriage back to Castle Town

* * *

I have not forgotten about finishing the story. I have been so busy taking care of personal engagements that I rarely find time for myself anymore. However, when things start to calm down, this is at the top of my agenda to complete. Something that might be helpful to me finding more time would be some reviews, let me know what you think. In my notes I still have left the ending a kind of cliff hanger, and nobody likes a cliff hanger! A little coercion?


End file.
